Nothing Is Ever That Simple
by Mucci
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter never saw eye to eye, were never friends and she certainly had no intention of ever being his. Lily feels safe when James leaves her alone in their sixth year, Lily thinks that she can carry on her life as a normal until one day at the end of term Picks up in their seventh year; new dynamics in their lives changes everything and normal is never just that


**I've never written a fanfic before, but Lily and James intrigues me so much so I thought I'd give it a go. I don't know if its very good but I have an idea and I'm going to try and see what I can do!**

**It starts at the end of their sixth year together and will feature all of the Marauders, Lily and some of the many canon characters from the era as well as a few OC's thrown in! I'm not sure where this is going in terms of Mature content, but I'll start it off as a T for now!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

...

* * *

A roar of laughter erupted from the Gryffindor table, Lily glancing over with a slight smile and a definite roll of her eyes as she watched them. It was exasperating watching the crowds of her fellow house completely enthralled and enamoured by them. Of course, when she meant _them; _Lily meant the Marauders, rolling her eyes at just how silly that name was. It had been a name they'd crafted for themselves, or been given; no-one really remembered how the four of them had been dubbed as twelve year olds. Personally, she was inclined to believe that the four boys were defintely arrogant enough to give themselves the nickname. Okay, so maybe not all four of them; Peter Petegrew was nice enough and Remus Lupin was her friend, calm and wise. Sirius Black and James Potter on the other hand, yes they were absolutely, without a doubt, arrogant enough to dub themselves "The Marauder's".

All the same, the legacy behind their title aside, the four of them were fawned over by Gryffindor's and even the wider school as a whole. They were popular; attractive, even she couldn't begrudge that fact, boys whose antics would make you assume that they were nothing but troublemakers, pranking the wider student body for fun, teachers and anyone else that they felt like pranking on a particular day. They weren't however your typical troublemakers, all of them intelligent who she would have hoped would know better; but unfortunately, even after six years at Hogwarts, they didn't.

"So I said to Rosmerta, any time you fancy a younger man; let me know" She heard James Potter. He wore that trademark grin of his, the one that she heard many girls say made him irresistible but Lily found had no such effect on her. His hair was messy, tussled; something that was only increased by the amount of times he ran his hand through it in order to make it look like he had just come off his broom. James Potter was perhaps the most popular guy in school, tied with Sirius Black, and he lived the lifestyle; gallivanting around like he owned the place causing trouble and terrorising people for the fun of it.

There were roars of laughter from the students gathered around him. It was the End of Year feast; all of the students from all four houses were crowded into the great hall to celebrate the end of the year. The next day they would all be leaving to head home for the summer, Lily was looking forward to spending the time with her parents and relaxing before she returned for her seventh and final year, the inevitable N.E.W.T.S that would also accompany it.

Lily loved the great hall, the beauty of the enchanted roof as well as the elegance of the decorations. On a night like tonight, with the candles dimmed and fireworks, shooting stars and other beautiful marks in the skyline, she couldn't help but smile.

"Prongs, You're missing out the best part" Came another voice, Lily's eyes shifting from her side of the table to the other where Sirius Black sat opposite his best friend and fellow Marauder. "He says's that to her, and she says; "I only look at men who don't have to charm their chest hair to grow!"

A roar of laughter erupted at Potter's words, at the teasing from his best mate, even her own face curving into a smile as she watched Potter shove Sirius back into his seat a triumphant smirk on his face.

"At least I've got a chance, Padfoot!" James retaliated, laughing. That was another annoying thing about them that made her roll her eyes, the marauders had these nicknames for each other. It wouldn't be nearly anywhere vaguely interesting but for the fact that no one seemed to know what they meant; the four boys choosing to reference themselves as Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs as other people look on confused, but never mentioned it to them.

"I prefer the company of ravenclaws or hufflepuffs over that barmy old hag!" Sirius smirked, followed by the usual laughter and taunting "oooohs" that followed.

"Well played, Prongs" Remus laughed as Lily turned back to her own friends, ignoring the banter and subsequent laughter that followed. Lily had met Jennifer and Sarah their first year at Hogwarts immediately after they had been sorted into Gryffindor; the three of them being best mates ever since, sharing all sorts of late night conversations and sharing secrets.

"I can't believe that you're going to Australia this summer!" Sarah said with a sad look in her blue eyes as she played with her blonde hair.

Jennifer giggled as she put her glass of pumpkin juice down; "I'm so sorry that I want to spend the summer with my parents!"

"But we all spent last summer together!" Sarah argued, before Lily laughed cutting her off.

"Oh don't pretend to be upset!" Lily grinned "You'll be spending too much time with Brad to worry about us"

The way Sarah's lips upturned told them all they needed to.

"Still" Sarah replied "I'll miss you Jen, same for you Lils!"

"I'll miss you too" Lily said "But I'll be enjoying the summer with my parents; Dads got the whole month off, so it'll be just like when I was younger"

"What about the sister, will she be there?" Jennifer asked

"No, vacationing with the _Vernon__" _Lily rolled her eyes, snorting.

"She's still with that swarmy bloke?" Sarah asked "God, he was so-"

_Students! _The sound of their headmaster's voice reverberated around the great hall; instantly silencing the laughter and cheer of the evening.

"Thank you. Once again, the school year comes to a close and I am here to wish you well on your vacations. All of you, every student should be proud of their accomplishments this year. To our seventh years, who sit with us for the final time; I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours and hope that you all achieve the best possible grades in your N.E.W.T.S.

To the rest of our students, I wish you a good summer and furthermore; I wish that you have a _safe _summer. In times like the ones we face, it is important to remember what is important. Love. The love of our friends, our significant others and the love of our families. I wish you all the happiness possible this summer and hope that we see you all, healthy and safely returned to us in September"

There was a round of appluase as they took in Dumbledore's words, Lily glancing with a small smile around the room noting that there were many a concerned face around; the approaching darkness that was being caused by the Dark Lord and his servants was a frequent topic of discussion that year at Hogwarts and indeed in the wider wizarding world.

"Alas, we have but one more subject to deal with" Dumbledore announced as he quietened them with his raised hands "The House cup!"

There was a noise as dozens of students shouted the support for their own houses, Lily glancing to her left to see the Marauder's among them, egged on by their followers.

"Who will emerge victorious after this closely fought contest. The closest, that I have seen in many a year" Dumbledore said with a smile "Who shall it be this year; Ambitious Slytherin? Loyal Hufflepuff? Intelligent Ravenclaw? or perhaps, last years winner's Daring Gryffindor?"

Laughter broke out as there was an audible shout of Gryffindor from somewhere at the house table; many, including the headmaster's, eyes turning towards were the four marauder's sat with smirks on their faces.

"Let us see" Dumbledore said with a small smile "In fourth place, with 250 points...Hufflepuff! In third place, with 260 points...Slytherin!"

Each of the two houses were greeted with a polite round of applause before silence fell againas Dumbledore's eyes sparkled across the great hall. "With 310 points...Ravenclaw!"

There was a small groan before a loud cheer erupted from the gryffindor table at the announcement, Dumbledore's voice barely audible as he announced the final points "And with 330 points, along with the Inter-house Quidditch cup, GRYFFINDOR!"

...

Later that night, after celebrating watching Professor McGonagoll being presented with the House cup; the Gryffindor's returned to their common room to celebrate in true style. The marauder's, in typical fashion, had managed to acquire food and drink from the kitchens as loud music played in the open round room. There was a real buzz in the air, thanks to them winning the house cup for two years in a row; along with a third consecutive quidditch cup. Lily was stood laughing and joking with her friends as she enjoyed their last night at Hogwarts, their last night together until september swung around and they would be reunited again.

"Did you see the look on their faces! They were absolutely gutted!" Roger, a dirty blonde coloured hair boy from seventh year.

"i don't think there was too much surprise" Lily said "I mean, we did win all three quidditch games this year"

"True enough" Rory acknowledge, his arm slung around Jennifer. "He might be a bit full of himself, but James really knows his quidditch"

Lily snorted "Full of himself? The bloke is so far up his own arse!"

"Oh come on, Lil's" Sarah laughed "He hasn't been as bad this year!"

It was true and she knew it; James Potter had certainly cut back on his marauder behaviour. She still despised him for how he continued taunting the younger members of school but a small part of her warmed at knowing he had left her and her friends alone for the year. Lily had been the object of his attention for their fourth and fifth years but he had relented, leaving her be and their only interactions had been civil and polite.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Sirius Black's voice cut off what Lily was about to retort. The whole room turning towards him where he stood on a table. "I'd like to present to you all; Our captain, our leader; Our top bloke, James Potter!"

Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the rest of the room as they appluded and cheered loudly as James Potter walked towards his best mate, _that _smirk on his face as he climbed up on to the table and high-fived Sirius before turning to the room.

"SPEECH!" Someone screamed, laughter breaking out.

James quietened them with a wave of his hand, a smug smirk on his face. "It has been a pleasure; A PLEASURE! to lead Gryffindor to another quiddtich cup. We beat those quiet Hufflepuffs, we beat those slimey bastards and we even beat those bloody smug Ravenclaws"

Lily couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else as they cheered, James wearing a huge smirk as he raised his hands.

"Some of them are here tonight" James glancing around with a smirk "Enjoying our party, eating our grub and drinking our booze"

"A bloody good party it is!" A seventh year called Jason bellowed followed by a roar from the crowd.

"Damn right it is!" Sirius laughed

"So for you all; just remember, that Gryffindor rules this school and we know how to celebrate in style!"

As if on queue, there was the sound of fireworks being let off outside as a roar of appreciation erupted. Lily laughed the lights dimmed and they all saw the celebrations going on outside. Shaking her head as she turned back to her friends, she met their eyes, grinning as she spoke up; "They might be smug sods but they know how to throw a party.

...

Platform 9 3/4 was only ever home to two emotions; sadness and happiness. On a day like today, there was both present; as friends said goodbye to one another as they parted for the summer. Sons and daughters greeting their parents with wide happy smiles as they saw their loved ones for the first time in months. Lily smiled as she stood with her Mom and Dad; blushing as they swanned over her and made comments at how much she had grown since they last saw her.

"You must have all the boys running after you darling" Her mom commented.

"They better bloody well not be after her" Her Dad snorted "I hope you give them all a swift kick in the groin if they even try it!"

"Dad, don't" She laughed, pushing his hand off her shoulder. "Where's Petunia?"

"I'm sorry, flower, she and Vernon are visiting his family; she told me to say how sorry she was she didn't get to greet you" Her mom said with a warm smile. Lily snorted, rolling her eyes. Like her sister would ever be sorry for anything she did to Lily.

"It's okay, I'll see her soon" Lily said putting a soft smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go, pumpkin?" Her dad asked, putting his hand on her suitcase.

"Yeah lets go home" Lily brightened at the words. The three of them walked through the crowds as they went to make their way to the exit portal.

"Hey Evans!" Lily spun around at her name, a slight smile on her lips as she saw Potter making his way over, pausing a few feet away with a look in his eye that told her he wanted to speak to her.

"I won't be a minute, Mom...Dad, I'll see you on the other side" She said turning to her parents who smiled warmly. Her Dad leaned down and kissed her cheek, murmuring quietly in her ear; "Remember what I said about the groin"

Lily laughed, pushing him away as she watched them disappear before walking over to the smiling marauder. "Hi Evans"

"Potter" She returned his warm smile

"I wanted to..." He paused, biting her lip. Lily watched him fascinated as he raised his hand and ruffled his hair. "wish you a good summer"

"Thanks" She replied, smiling wider. Her brow raising as she saw him shift on his feet, an awkward silence existing between them for a few long moments before she opened her mouth to speak; "Is there anything-"

"Go out with me next week" He blurted out.

Lily felt her eyes widen in surprise as the heat rose to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Potter shifted on his feet, tousling his hair again. "What?"

"I want to take you on a date" He said, gulping. "I'm going to france with my folks this summer...but I wondered if we could go out before I do"

"James..." She murmured

"I know that in the past you haven't been very fond of me" He said and Lily could see that even he was embarassed as he spoke "But, I really like you and I figure that-"

"No" She cut him off.

"No?"

"No, James. No" She affirmed, pursing her lips.

James nodded, gazing at his feet. Lily watched as he frowned before looking up at her again and spoke again; "Why not?"

"You need me to tell you again why I don't want to go out with you?" Lily said softly. He knew what she would say, the same thing she said every time he had tried the two previous years.

"But that was last year, I've been better-"

"Better?" Lily laughed, though she felt guilty about it when she saw his eyes flicker with sadness. licking her lip, she pushed through it; "Just because you leave me alone for a year doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to like you, Potter. Just because you don't focus your attentions on me, doesn't meant that I don't see all the horrible stuff you do to those poor third years. You're arrogant, you walked around like you own the place and everyone else is just an after thought"

"But I...I left you and your friends alone" James reasoned, blinking rapidly. "Lily-"

"Oh? That's alright then, you don't bully me so I must suddenly like you! You're so arrogant" Lily huffed, shaking her head at him. "I don't like you Potter, I don't want to go out with you; Why do you do this to yourself? I hate that you don't understand how much your actions repulse me...how distasteful everything you do is! I don't like you one single bit"

James eyes flicked with hurt and Lily's breath caught in her throat as she watched him; knowing that he was going to retort, to insult her and to destroy the peace that had existed between them. She waited for long moments for it to come, but it didn't. Sighing, Lily spoke up again; "Just say what you want to say and then we can go back to ignoring each other or you can go back to hexing me in the corridors. Whatever it is-"

"I'm sorry" He murmured softly, her mouth stumbling over what to reply as he stood up straight and gave her a smile. "I hope you have a nice summer"

And with that he turned away from her and walked away, her chest tightening slightly as she watched him. Suddenly, she didn't feel so sure which emotion she was feeling on platform 9 3/4.


End file.
